Heretofore whenever a person wished to conserve the fresh water supply to a toilet, and use conserved water for flushing thereof, he has been obliged to manually place conserved water into the toilet tank, and which he has saved up from other previous uses such as from a bath, and the like. The applicant has shown in previous patent applications that such saved water may be stored in a conservation tank from where it can be entered into the toilet flushing system in substitution of the normal fresh water supply. Such conserved water may possibly be already quite dirty, particularly if it includes water that has been used in rinsing clothes, or bath, or shower, so that such water sitting in a toilet bowl, gives it a very unclean appearance. It is believed that if such soiled water were more diluted with a small portion of fresh water, then it would appear less objectionable when seen in a toilet bowl that is supposedly in a flush condition. Accordingly, heretofore a person using conserved water for flushing a toilet, does upon occasion use the fresh water supply instead, so that the toilet bowl is not continuously as dirty. However this is still not ideal, so that the situation is still in need of an improvement.